zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Rana Nox
, waitress |morality = Neutral |status = Alive |hair = Black |birthplace = Acmetropolis |nationality = Acmetropolan |eye = Brown |skin = Peach |fur = Black |son = Felix Nox |friends = Arianna Wolfe |enemies = |skills = Acrobatics, thievery, lock picking |equipment = Grappling hook |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix |first = Shades of Gray}} Rana Nox is the former petty criminal, Mist, Rana is a young anthropomorphic cat on the verge of homelessness. Forced into a life of crime, Rana does what she can to provide for herself and her young son, Felix, in order to survive. Physical description Rana is a slim black cat, with long black hair. She often wears old, tattered clothes but dons a skin tight catsuit when she goes out to steal. Personality Having been disowned by her family and left homeless, Rana has developed a very self-sufficient and rather vulnerable nature. After her son was born, her entire life revolved around keeping him safe and raising him properly. She is highly resistant to accepting help, having already been to many shelters where she received little to no help, but seemed to accept Ace's offer of assistance. Relationships Felix Nox Felix is the only thing of any importance to Rana. Everything she does, she does for the well being and happiness of her son. Arianna Wolfe Rana has appeared to formed a friendship with Arianna Wolfe and is using her contacts to help Arianna search for her missing husband while Arianna assists Rana in turning her life around. Abilities *'Enhanced reflexes:' Rana's cat reflexes are drastically enhanced. She can almost immediately react with great speed and always lands on her feet. *'Enhanced flexibility and dexterity' Skills *'Athleticism:' Rana is highly athletic, capable of navigating rooftops and escaping the pursuit of authorities. *'Infiltration:' Ace mentions that she is skilled enough to break into jewelry stores or other establishments with highly security, but Rana is smart enough to avoid such stores as they perceive a greater risk of her arrest. **'Lock picking:' Rana is particularly skilled picking locks. *'Waitressing:' In hopes of turning her life around, Rana recently applied for a job as a waitress and learned several serving and hostessing skills. Background Born and raised in Acmetropolis, Rana got pregnant while still in high school when she was seventeen. Her parents threw her out, disowning her, while her boyfriend's parents kept him from seeing or even helping her. Rana was eventually kicked out of school and forced into a life on the streets. After her son, Felix, was born, Rana went to several shelters to try and turn her life around and find work. However, having never graduated high school did not present many opportunities for her. She was able to find a job as a waitress, but after paying the rent on her apartment, she could barely afford food or clothes for herself and Felix. This forced her to turn to a secret life of crime, adopting the alias, Mist. She was smart enough to avoid high end stores and only struck smaller known stores with less security, only stealing from food and cheap clothing stores. Shades of Gray Her crimes were eventually noticed by Ace Bunny of the Loonatics, who used Massive's recent streak of crimes as an excuse to seek her consultation on how to apprehend the thief. In truth, Ace, who could not act on Rana's crimes due to the fact that she was not a super-powered criminal that the Loonatics were tasked with handling, sought to get to the bottom of Rana's reason for stealing. After learning of her son, Ace gives Rana a card with contact information of someone who could help her, stating that although she is a good mother to her son, she would not be a very effective mother from behind bars. Rana was briefly mentioned by Arianna Wolfe, whom she has apparently befriended and is assisting Arianna in her search for her missing husband by providing her with leads or people who can provide her with the information she needs. Trivia *Rana is based on Looney Tunes character, Penelope Pussycat. *Rana's character is based on DC's Catwoman. Category:Loonatics Unleashed Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Good